<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>织布机上的幽灵 by nightoye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668681">织布机上的幽灵</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye'>nightoye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:54:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23668681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightoye/pseuds/nightoye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>架空故事，邪恶的炼金术师和骑士谈恋爱的故事。<br/>(我就是很喜欢邪恶炼金术师的梗！)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arvis/Siglud | Sigurd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一，</p><p>那是一台奇妙的机器，似乎是刚刚做好的，还散发着木材的清香味。机器上凿着无数小孔，伸展出色彩各异的丝线，只要侍女在后面稍微一拉一抬，那台机器就会以复杂的方式移动起来。数不清的齿轮和滑轮的运作之下，那些彩线一道道编织出复杂的图案。<br/>
阿尔维斯着迷地看着这些图案，他才七岁，正是对许多事情都好奇的年龄。<br/>
“这是什么？”他开口问道。<br/>
“是织布机，公爵大人。”侍女回答道。她是个约莫十六七岁的女孩子，却不敢直视他的面孔，而将目光停留在她手上的工作上。织布机在她的操作下继续运作着，那些图案仍然在继续地扩展。<br/>
阿尔维斯没有继续问“织布机”是什么，也没有像这年纪的孩子一样吵闹，他安静地看着那台机器的运作。让他感兴趣的是这台机器上和谐的图案与那些机械装置之间的联系。实际上，这台机器看似复杂，但似乎是某些简单的部件以特定规律排列组装起来的。他虽然尚未察觉其中奥妙，却已经感受到了这一点。<br/>
侍女留意到小公爵的目光被自己的工作深深吸引，不由得紧张起来。<br/>
她听过在宫廷内部的传闻。阿尔维斯的父亲死于不明原因的意外，母亲也随后失踪了。此后由于王子的谕示，他将在王宫内生活到成年为止。在进入王宫的时候，王子亲自带人来迎接他并给他安排了住处。阿尔维斯在人们口中表现得沉稳理智，完全不像个只有七岁的幼童。<br/>
想到这里，她偷偷瞟了阿尔维斯一眼，却发现他在专注研究织布机的工作，稚气的脸上也写满了好奇。<br/>
“这是谁做出来的？”他提出了第二个问题。<br/>
侍女想要回答，一个声音代替他先说话了。<br/>
“是我，大人。”<br/>
“你是……”<br/>
在角落的阴影中，一个黑袍老人缓缓地显出身形。他像一只蝙蝠，永远都呆在最深的阴影里。他走了出来，伴随破旧的袍子悉悉簌簌的响动，和轻微的脚步声。他掀开兜帽露出一张布满皱纹的脸。<br/>
“我叫曼弗洛伊，是这里的炼金术师。”老人用粗哑的声音说道。他的声音和形象都像沼泽地里长出的那种奇怪的树木，顺便，他向阿尔维斯伸出的一只手上也满是研究法术留下的烧伤。“很荣幸您对我的创造感兴趣，大人。”<br/>
阿尔维斯不安地向后退了一步：“这东西很有趣。”<br/>
“这可不只是‘有趣’而已。大人。”炼金术师的语气很愉悦。“这是我向魔鬼交易，才获得的技术。”<br/>
“魔鬼？”<br/>
“是的，我想说，这并不仅仅是一台织布机。这里面承载了更重要的东西。”<br/>
“那织布机里还能有什么？”阿尔维斯似乎并不太信任这个人。<br/>
“智慧，生命，还有灵魂。”炼金术师说道。</p><p>那一年，他还不足以完全理解这三个词的意义，但他已经认识到那台机器的不简单。<br/>
老炼金术师每天都会对它进行某种调整，织布机就会织出完全不一样的图案。带着不同花样图案的布匹很快堆满了房间，又被贵妇人们拿去做成衣服。只有那个侍女无声地无息在这城堡里消失了。<br/>
阿尔维斯每天都去看看那个房间。炼金术师说的三个词，带着强烈的意义和仪式感，让年幼的他，对这机器产生了强烈的向往。<br/>
不久后机器又有了一些改变，炼金术师在每根轴上都换了一些材料，而缠着线的那些木条也变得更复杂了——炼金术师管它们叫“输入”。阿尔维斯问他那是什么意思，于是炼金术师那张苍老的，满是皱纹的脸上第一次露出了某种微笑。<br/>
他让阿尔维斯随便说出两个数字，然后到那台机器前操作了一下，接着机器运作起来，吐出一根又一根不同色的丝线，它们缠在一起，形成某种图案……<br/>
数字的图案。<br/>
机器计算出了这两个数字的乘积。<br/>
阿尔维斯拿这个等式去问他的数学教师，那位教师算了半天，才同意这个答案是正确的。但当他听说了事情的整个过程，却不屑地说“这只不过是某种戏法罢了”。<br/>
“是的。”阿尔维斯假装成熟地同意这个事实。“里面一定有什么机关。但我想知道这是怎么一回事。”<br/>
然而他再三观察，最终也没能发现戏法的诀窍。</p><p>在阿尔维斯过生日的那个秋天，王子亲自来到阿尔维斯的房间里，问他想不想要什么。这孩子抬起一双赤红色的眼睛瞟了王子一眼。<br/>
库尔特王子意识到了一些事。<br/>
希琼的美丽是毋庸置疑的，王子在这些年间无数次想起她精致的面容，轻柔的声音和柔软的双手，这让其他女人都变得面目可憎。而阿尔维斯遗传到了她的那种美丽，是种无关性别的，超凡脱俗的魅力。他只是个孩子，继承了圣火家族的血统，但他的浑身都环绕着希琼的那种难以言喻的神秘气息。<br/>
阿尔维斯低下头久久地沉默着，他安静的时候也不做奇怪的小动作。王子慢慢靠近他，蹲在他身边。<br/>
尽管和自己没有血缘关系，但让这孩子变成现在这样，自己也有责任。所以，他想尽可能地补偿一些……<br/>
阿尔维斯终于开口说话，声音很轻：“不，没什么想要的……”<br/>
“你想念母亲么？”王子问他。<br/>
“不想。”阿尔维斯说。“她不要我了。”<br/>
小小的孩子，声音里有着转瞬即逝的委屈。<br/>
“她临走前跟你说了些什么吗？”<br/>
阿尔维斯再度垂下脑袋，咬紧嘴唇，似乎刚刚流露出的那种脆弱也让他很后悔。王子的心软了，他摸摸阿尔维斯的脑袋，告诉他明天城堡里会为他办生日宴会。但小家伙恹恹地答应了一声，一点都没有显得高兴起来。<br/>
他不相信我。王子意识到了这一点。不知道维克托死前跟他说了什么……<br/>
他走了出去，身后的侍从掩上房门。从走廊的尽头传来一阵脚步声。王子一抬头，才认出走过来的那人。<br/>
那个高大的留着络腮胡的男人大步流星地走了过来，王子也迎上前去。看到这个人，他的心情忽然好了些。<br/>
“拜隆卿，早就收到你的信了，看到你真让我高兴。”<br/>
“殿下，您的信任让我深感荣幸。”拜隆以骑士的礼仪鞠了一躬。<br/>
“不用再这么客气了。以后你就是我的卫队长，会是我最亲信的人了。”王子拍了拍他的肩膀。接着，他忽然注意到，一个蓝色的脑袋从拜隆的身后冒了出来。<br/>
“辛格尔德，过来和王子打招呼。”<br/>
王子一怔，拜隆身材高大，所以这小家伙躲在后面刚刚自己完全没注意到。辛格尔德规规矩矩地过来给王子行礼，但一双眼睛完全好奇地在王子身上打转。他看起来比阿尔维斯还要小几岁，一脸的稚气，但比起阿尔维斯那副总是要死不活的神气显得活泼多了。显然这孩子第一次踏进王宫很是兴奋，刚刚站起来，就开始东张西望个不停。<br/>
“抱歉了，殿下。本来不应该将这孩子带过来的。”拜隆却还是那副严肃得要命的个性。“但是我妻子刚刚去世……两个孩子都还太小了，留在城堡里无人照顾，我终究是不放心。至于今天，是因为他缠着我要看王宫，才将他带过来的。”<br/>
“才不是这样。”辛格尔德一脸不满。“明明是老爸你说要我来的！说在王宫里有事情让我做。到底是什么事情啊？”<br/>
“咳咳……”拜隆一脸尴尬。<br/>
“……所以，到底是什么事情呢？”王子忍着笑看向他。<br/>
拜隆看向了他刚刚走出来的那个房间：“维尔托玛家的那个孩子……是在这里吧。”<br/>
“是的……”<br/>
“我在想，失去亲人的孩子太孤独了……也许应该让他们做个伴。”<br/>
拜隆公爵的计划到底是这两个孩子成为朋友，还是更好地接近维尔托玛家族呢？再或者两者皆是吧。王子内心感叹了一下。不过，想到阿尔维斯诡异的沉默，他觉得这个计划，听上去也不坏。<br/>
反正他们不会失去些什么。阿尔维斯已经失去了对大人的信任，但对更小的孩子也许会敞开心扉吧。大概。</p><p>“你吵得我头痛，我不想和笨蛋说话。”阿尔维斯竖起一本书挡在脸前面。<br/>
对于王子和那个尚未谋面的拜隆，他的想法只有“自作多情”一条。说真的，为什么这些大人就不能放他一个人待着？他阿尔维斯就是讨厌这个世界上的所有人不行吗？<br/>
这世界上根本没那么多快乐的事情值得期待。<br/>
辛格尔德听完这句话，呆了几秒钟。阿尔维斯以为他马上就要哭起来了。说真的，他有时候连侍女都能弄哭，就不要说这个烦人的小屁孩了。赶紧哭，哭完就回去找你老爸吧——阿尔维斯幸灾乐祸地想。<br/>
然而，辛格尔德忽然反应了过来：“可是你已经和我说话了。”<br/>
“那又怎样？”<br/>
“所以，我不是笨蛋！”<br/>
“……”<br/>
阿尔维斯很震惊，他不得不承认，自己好像有点轻敌。<br/>
“但是你很吵，一般很吵的人都是笨蛋。”他换了种说法。<br/>
“咦？这是谁说的？”<br/>
“书上说的。”阿尔维斯指了指自己在看的书的封面。我就是欺负你不认识这些字……<br/>
果然，辛格尔德吃力地辨认了一下封面的单词，然后垮下了一张脸。<br/>
“好难啊，为什么你会看那么难的书啊？”<br/>
“根本一点都不难。”阿尔维斯说。只有你们这些笨蛋才会觉得书很难。<br/>
“嗯，那可能是因为你很聪明。”辛格尔德说。<br/>
阿尔维斯忽然感觉到一种谜之得意。早就有很多人夸过他聪明了，不过被比自己小的孩子夸还是第一次，这让他忽然有种在对方面前继续炫耀的欲望。<br/>
“这本是历史书哦，我刚刚从老师那里借的。”<br/>
“咦？历史？”<br/>
“嗯，就是以前发生过的事情。像是我们的家族是怎么来的……那样的。”<br/>
“哦！我也听爸爸讲过！他说我们都是什么……圣战士……后代那样的……”<br/>
“是十二圣战士，我是其中法拉的后裔。总之，在许多年前……”</p><p>阿尔维斯的生日晚宴，所有人都盛装出席，刚刚被灌输了一大堆奇怪知识的辛格尔德站在父亲旁边。<br/>
说实话，这种必须规规矩矩的场合他最讨厌了。<br/>
他只好盯着阿尔维斯看。阿尔维斯讲的那些内容一点都不有趣，但是因为是他讲的，所以自己就听进去了。<br/>
“阿尔维斯……”他拉了拉父亲的衣袖。<br/>
“阿尔维斯怎么了？”拜隆回过头问他。<br/>
“为什么他只有一个人？他的爸爸妈妈呢？”<br/>
他们抛弃了他。拜隆想了想，还是决定不用这种说法：“他们到很远的地方去了。”<br/>
“就像妈妈一样？”他的儿子反应很快。<br/>
“是的……就像她一样。所以他跟你也是一样的。”<br/>
“和我不一样。”辛格尔德又开始盯着阿尔维斯。“因为阿尔维斯比较可爱。”<br/>
拜隆：“……”<br/>
这孩子这么小到底都学了些什么明明接触的都是很正经的人啊他现在还有救吗……做父亲的人陷入了深深的思考之中。</p><p>小孩子的智力当然不可能发育到那个程度。<br/>
辛格尔德所谓的“可爱”大概是一种奇怪的好感。<br/>
阿尔维斯和他是一样的，失去了亲人，正朦朦胧胧地认识到死亡。阿尔维斯长得好看，他还从没见过那样漂亮的孩子。另外阿尔维斯还知道很多奇怪的东西，听起来好像很厉害。<br/>
一旦产生了亲近感，孩子们就会很容易混熟了。<br/>
那天晚上阿尔维斯回去睡下。第一次在睡前没有拿书。<br/>
他对着朦朦胧胧的黑暗发着呆。<br/>
其实阿尔维斯很害怕黑暗，他总觉得黑暗里面会有吞噬自己的东西。所以以前晚上睡觉的时候他总是赖在希琼身边。在母亲离去之后，他哭着睡了几个晚上，自己也就慢慢习惯了。伸手不见五指的夜晚，反而变得让人安心起来。<br/>
可是，这天晚上，他虚着眼睛，看窗外暗幢幢的影子，开始觉得无助。<br/>
辛格尔德被父亲带回去了，回去之前大哭，因为说想要和他玩。大人们轮番哄他，最后才让他答应回去。<br/>
阿尔维斯冷静地看着这个场面，冲着他改变口型——“笨蛋”。<br/>
世界上的事情本就不是你想怎样就能怎样的，阿尔维斯也多么想回到母亲身边，多么想回去看维尔托玛的城堡，然而他无力决定任何事情。辛格尔德徒劳的任性只是让他生气，甚至产生一种难言的恶意。<br/>
可是回到房间里他也忽然觉得心里空落落的。今天是许多日子以来最开心的一个晚上。<br/>
阿尔维斯对自己说，他明天还会来的，睡一觉就能见到了……然后，我要让他看看那台织布机……让他看看那个奇妙的戏法……我要告诉他我在书上看过的神话。<br/>
书上说，传说中的神之国也有女神在纺织，而她所编织的就是人类的命运。当生命中重要的人相遇那一天，女神将一根金色的线编入其中……</p><p> </p><p>二，</p><p>“天气开始冷了。”<br/>
阿尔维斯一直都喜欢用大人的语气讲话。有时候是模仿，有时候实际上就是那么回事。大人们总是说一些看起来很有道理，但却毫无意义的话。<br/>
辛格尔德蜷缩着身体躺在花园台阶上，因为一道阳光正洒向那里。他完全不在意身上的衣服沾上灰尘，就那么躺在那里。阿尔维斯替他拣走身上的树叶，觉得自己正在撸一只毛茸茸的宠物。<br/>
“你这样睡着，待会被修女看到了又要说了。”<br/>
“啊……可是好累。”小动物迷迷糊糊地说。<br/>
阿尔维斯也觉得累，两个人刚刚在花园里跑了一圈摘了不少花下来，后来那些花都被侍女们收走了。他也坐到台阶上，伸直两条腿，感受阳光洒落下来的温暖。<br/>
“不过维尔托玛要比这边冷。因为靠近伊扎克，冬天的时候会下很多雪。”他回忆着，那个城堡给他的记忆就是阴暗，冰冷，还有父亲常年冷漠的眼神和酒的气味。“你的家是怎样的地方？”<br/>
“席亚菲吗？不怎么下雪。”<br/>
“咦？”<br/>
“不过我们的城堡离海很近哦，出门的话就有一道悬崖，我有一次偷偷跑到那里去玩，被父亲骂了。”<br/>
“嗯，悬崖很高吧。”<br/>
“可是一点也不危险啊，到时候我带你去玩。”<br/>
阿尔维斯思考了一下他到底喜不喜欢悬崖，结论是好像还可以接受。<br/>
“那下次带我去吧。”他拍了拍那个就要睡着的脑袋。<br/>
这时候，他感受到一阵什么……他抬起头看向花园对面，这才发现一道黑色的影子。老炼金术师在那里盯着自己……阿尔维斯这才想起来很久没到他那里去过了。有了同伴，他不再需要每天到那个地方消磨时间。<br/>
但这次那个老人的目光好像有点复杂。阿尔维斯和他对视了一会，这才意识到他注意的不是自己，而是在身边磨磨蹭蹭的辛格尔德。<br/>
就像是激活了本能，阿尔维斯忽然一个激灵，用力推了推辛格尔德。<br/>
“快起来！”<br/>
“……怎么了？”辛格尔德揉着眼睛坐起来，看向他手指的方向。“那里什么都没有啊？”<br/>
阿尔维斯回过头，老炼金术师已经不见了。<br/>
这件事多多少少让他有些不快。阿尔维斯自己就喜欢待在某处观察别人，但是他很讨厌被人观察。</p><p>织布机旁边的侍女又换了一个，这次的这个人似乎不那么爱说话，见了他们也就敷衍地打声招呼，接着又开始不停歇的纺织。<br/>
她与其说在织布，不如说是在用人力让那台精密的机器运作起来，这样，在一段时间之后，布匹上终究会出现他们想要的图案。<br/>
那就是答案。<br/>
阿尔维斯给辛格尔德讲解了很久，最终也没让对方明白这是这么回事，但让辛格尔德理解了他对那台机器的着迷。<br/>
“真的能知道答案吗？”<br/>
“嗯，是的。会知道我也没办法算出的问题的答案。”<br/>
“可是，它是怎样想的呢？”辛格尔德提出一个他意想不到的问题。<br/>
“怎样想的？是什么意思？”<br/>
“就是……就是……也会像我们一样吗？”<br/>
这是个好问题，阿尔维斯也不知道答案。</p><p>阿尔维斯找到了可以相处的同龄人，这让王子倍感欣慰。以他的年纪来说，这孩子有些过于聪慧了。在王宫外找来的老师，经常会被问得招架不住，最后只能遗憾地向王子表示请他另请高明。后来王子决心和他好好谈谈，履行监护人的义务（大概)。<br/>
“我觉得不用了。”阿尔维斯坐在他对面的椅子上，两只脚还够不到地面。<br/>
“可是你还需要学习很多的东西。”<br/>
“我不喜欢之前的那个老师，他教得太慢了，然后还说让我按照他的步调来。总觉得那是因为他已经没什么可教给我的了。”<br/>
王子感到一阵头痛，说真的，这孩子就算给育儿专家也算够让人操心的，何况他这个单身人士。<br/>
不过，这个冬天，王子并没有找到新的教育专家，于是阿尔维斯度过了一段愉快的时光。每个早晨，在充分活动身体之后，他就在王子的书房里翻到各种著作，拿回去打发一天。到晚上的时候王子去看他，往往发现他就那样坐在椅子上睡着了。王子让人将他抱回床上躺好，又去看那本书被翻阅的进度，结果让他惊讶。<br/>
也许明年……让那个人……<br/>
这个念头忽然让人觉得不安起来。<br/>
次日阿尔维斯醒来之后，被人叫到了城堡外面。<br/>
那侍从朝他行了礼就退下去了，阿尔维斯奋力地仰望，才看到拜隆的脸。<br/>
辛格尔德站在一旁，这么冷的天气他却穿得很少，裸露出来的手臂和脸都冻得通红，他朝自己的手上呵着气，白色的蒸汽飘散在空中。<br/>
“阿尔维斯卿。”拜隆蹲下来，让自己的视线和他平行。“您之前学习过武艺吗？”<br/>
阿尔维斯摇了摇头，他们一族从来不上战场冲锋，父亲也从来不管他这一点。不过，在别的地方，这些事都是贵族的必修课。<br/>
“殿下说这个冬天您可以跟着我练习，正好我也要开始教辛格尔德剑术。您有没有兴趣？”<br/>
阿尔维斯犹豫了一下，然后用眼角的余光看了看辛格尔德，那个小笨蛋不耐烦地眨着眼睛，好像根本不相信阿尔维斯有拒绝的可能性。<br/>
“……算了。”<br/>
“……？”就连拜隆也露出疑惑的表情。<br/>
“嗯，我会陪他的。”阿尔维斯强调了一下这句话。“反正本来也没什么事情做。”<br/>
话虽如此，当他真的练习起来的时候，才发现这件事比他想象的累很多，而且异常地无聊。几百次地击打竖在校场上的假人，用灌了铅的木剑反复地练习动作，这一切结束之后，阿尔维斯觉得自己快散架了。他想倒在地上好好睡一觉。<br/>
辛格尔德的脑袋凑了上来，认真地看着他。<br/>
“老爸说已经可以了。”他看起来很开心的样子。“我们今晚去哪玩？”<br/>
“……”这家伙还有力气动吗……<br/>
阿尔维斯感到一阵挫败。他还没在什么事情上输掉过。<br/>
“今晚？你不准备回去？”<br/>
“嗯，今晚可能下雪，所以我们留下来了。”<br/>
他们两个对看一眼，阿尔维斯忽然想到一个主意。<br/>
“今晚，我们去那里看吧。”<br/>
那台织布机只有在晚上才会空着，门也会被锁上。那房间的窗子开得很高，会有一束月光照射进去。两个小孩子自然爬不上那个窗户，他俩站在那里，呆呆地看着上方的景象。<br/>
该怎么进去呢……阿尔维斯正在发愁的时候，辛格尔德拉了拉他，说：“里面有声音。”<br/>
他趴到房间门上仔细聆听，的确听到里面传来吱呀吱呀的响声，好像仍然有一个人坐在那里纺织似的。<br/>
阿尔维斯用力拍了拍门，大喊“里面有人吗？”但却是一点声音也没听到，而门的本身也是锁着的。他又向着门缝里看了看，却只能看到一片黑暗。<br/>
除了机器在动的声音，那个房间里并没有别的什么东西了。<br/>
“看来那东西自己会动。”阿尔维斯做出了这个结论，一回头，辛格尔德满脸惊恐地看着他。<br/>
“我们回去吧……”<br/>
阿尔维斯被他拖着走，不知道为什么，他一点都没有怕的感觉，反而多回头看了那个房间几眼。</p><p>辛格尔德将这件事告诉了父亲，结果拜隆的反应是根本没拿这当一回事，并将他训斥了一顿，说晚上两个小孩在城堡里乱跑太危险了。更让他不开心的是，阿尔维斯也没有安慰他，反而嘲笑他竟然想要让大人知道这种事。<br/>
“怎么会这样，以前妈妈一直都相信我说的……”小不点异常伤心地说。<br/>
“她已经去世了吧。”<br/>
“不是！她去了很远的地方，只是暂时不回来了而已。”<br/>
“哦，他们也是对我这么说的，不过，我知道我的母亲已经死了。”阿尔维斯一脸的冷酷。“反正，这就是他们骗人的方式吧。”<br/>
辛格尔德更伤心了，当场大哭起来。</p><p>阿尔维斯第二天在白天抛下他又去了一趟那个房间。<br/>
那个不爱说话的侍女机械地动作着，阿尔维斯问她“你知道这台机器是怎么回事吗？”以及“那个炼金术师是不是还在这里”，她一概都不肯回答。<br/>
阿尔维斯于是掏出他从王子书房里偷的书，坐在一旁看了起来。尽管如此，那个侍女也没有开口将他赶出去。他就这么耐心等待着。织布机下面的线团慢慢变短，眼看就需要换线团了，她却看了阿尔维斯一眼，没有动作的意思。<br/>
“之所以不停下来，是不能停吧。”阿尔维斯用书挡住自己下半张脸。“那东西自己就会动。”<br/>
她坐在这里的意义不是为了工作，而是为了掩饰那台机器正在活动的的事实。<br/>
她呆呆地看着那孩子，接着，背后的机器发出一阵不悦的轰鸣。<br/>
她匆忙地站起来，从篮子里再度取出线团，缠绕到机器的小孔内部。在阿尔维斯的注视下，那东西正快速地自己运作着。<br/>
控制着它的到底是什么东西呢？<br/>
房间里又多了一个阴影，老炼金术师无声无息地再次出现。他对侍女点了点头：“你可以出去了。”<br/>
侍女如蒙大赦，急急忙忙地站起来走了出去，将门顺手带上。</p><p>“这些日子我一直在观察你。”老人对阿尔维斯说。“你很聪明。”<br/>
阿尔维斯放下了手中的那本书，盯着面前的这个人——他满脸都是皱纹，披着一件黑色的袍子，浑身都散发出阴郁的气息。<br/>
“不过，你出现在这里是想要什么吗？”<br/>
“我能学习炼金术吗？”阿尔维斯问他。<br/>
曼弗罗伊的脸上露出笑容，甚至冲淡了他身上的阴郁之色。<br/>
“当然，大人，我一直在等着您说出这句话。迟早有一天，您将了解那些惊人的秘密，有关于生命和灵魂……”</p><p>根据老人的说法，炼金术是这片大陆上最为深奥的知识。它的目标绝不仅仅是制造出黄金，而是通过物理的变化制造出纯粹的物质。这种理论的根源也是一种哲学，认为万事万物都有其完美的原型，而人类的一切努力都是向那个原型靠近。<br/>
数百年前，一个叫加雷的炼金术师与恶魔做出了交易，成功地统治了这片土地，那之后，他开始用人类进行一些实验，取得了惊人的成果。有关于生命和灵魂的秘密也终于被揭开。不过，那些知识很快也成为了禁忌。加雷的帝国被冠以“暗黑帝国”之名，在一百多年前彻底被推翻，而帝国所掌握的禁忌知识，被封存在王宫之中。<br/>
在那个时候，为暗黑帝国服务的研究者已经被杀戮得差不多了，但后来的古兰贝尔王室却做出了并不令人意外的决定——他们仍旧留下了一些人继续着研究，只是不再那么公开，也不再用黑暗法术镇压人民了。曼弗罗伊就是在数十年前进入王宫执行这项任务的，这台织布机就是他毕生心血的结晶。<br/>
“你是我所见过的真正的天才，不过，却被这世间的道理耽误了。要真正在这一条道路上取得成就，就需要抛弃掉不少做人的常识。本来公爵的孩子是不适合做这种研究的……但你太有天赋，恐怕迟早会走上这条道路吧。”<br/>
许多年后，阿尔维斯曾经反思过自己当时的选择。一切或许都是命运的驱使，让他的父母早早离开身边，让他孤独地长大，最后踏入那个黑暗的房间……</p><p>三，</p><p>第二年的春天，王子让他们去学习骑马。由于打猎也算贵族必要的礼仪，阿尔维斯完全不情愿地被从炼金术中抽身出来。<br/>
侍从们给他和辛格尔德挑选了适合他们身高的马驹，然后隔天一次地带他们去练习。辛格尔德就像往常一样掌握得非常快。那些动物也不知道为什么和他很快就混熟了。而另一边就麻烦得多。阿尔维斯和他那匹马互相瞪了半天，双方的眼神里都写满了对彼此的厌恶。<br/>
“你不能这样。”辛格尔德凑上前来比划着。“要把它当作朋友才行，来，先摸摸它，跟它亲密一点……”<br/>
阿尔维斯的语气无比消沉：“我想要回去。”<br/>
然而不管他用多可怜的眼神看那些大人，那些家伙都没有同情他的意思。阿尔维斯被抱上了马背，然后他不出意外地发现自己不会动了——坐在马鞍上，握着缰绳，感觉全身发紧，根本没法期待那动物往前迈出一步。<br/>
“不用那么紧张吧……”拜隆看着这场景实在有点无语。阿尔维斯和动物的相性也太糟糕了。“放松些，我帮你牵着马往前面走。”<br/>
等阿尔维斯坐了一圈马回来，辛格尔德已经掌握着平衡坐在马背上自己溜达了，他甚至稍稍放松了一点缰绳。看到阿尔维斯的样子，他忍不住笑了起来。<br/>
虽然那应该算是嘲笑吧，但那双眼睛里蕴含的亮光，还是让阿尔维斯觉得生气不起来。好不容易接触到地面，他才终于松了口气，坐到地上，完全忘记了所谓的皇家礼仪。<br/>
辛格尔德却没有下马，仍旧乘着他的坐骑来到了阿尔维斯身边。<br/>
“有那么可怕吗？”他说。<br/>
“我不想讲话。”阿尔维斯紧紧皱着眉头，大概是他平生之中最为苦恼的表情了。<br/>
王子和拜隆交换了眼神之后都只得叹气，两人都知道阿尔维斯这性子勉强不来，万一真出了什么事就麻烦了。正当他们想着鸣金收兵的时候，忽然听到辛格尔德说道：“只要掌握了方法很简单的！你看着我就行了。”<br/>
——糟了！拜隆还来不及阻止，就看着儿子操纵着他骑的马匹小步奔跑起来。尽管它受过必要的训练，但这一瞬间似乎受惊了，脚步越来越快。骑在马背上的辛格尔德一开始还在笑着，转瞬间也意识到了不妙，马驹向着一丛灌木奔去，但并没有要转弯或停下的意思……<br/>
“辛格尔德！快点停下来！”拜隆也只能这样大喊着向儿子奔去。<br/>
然而太迟了，那匹马高高地跃起，将骑手甩了出去。辛格尔德落到地面的声音非常轻，就像一片树叶那样。</p><p>那之后的事情他记不清了。<br/>
毕竟这年纪的小孩子，哪遭过这种罪。腿断掉的地方钻心地疼，他晕过去了好几次，才最后在魔法的作用下安静地睡着了。赶来的祭司帮他接好了骨头，又用绷带和石膏固定了一下，但这种伤势是没法在短时间内复原的。<br/>
辛格尔德醒来的时候仍旧觉得腿伤疼得厉害，甚至连脑袋也昏昏沉沉的。不知道这是什么时候了……身上盖的被子也很重，像一块石头似的压迫着他的胸口。他艰难地将目光转向床头。这是自己的房间，但仍旧有一个影子蜷缩在床边的椅子上。<br/>
“是妈妈吗？”他本能地想道。在依稀的记忆中仍旧有着母亲的双手，她总会在自己生病或者难过的时候出现。但接着他认出了那个影子的模样。阿尔维斯垂下脑袋，似乎睡着了，赤红色的卷发垂在额前。<br/>
辛格尔德沉默着，平生第一次感受着某种痛苦。那是种很难和大人分享的，精神上难以言喻的东西，只有小孩子会认真对待的感受。<br/>
“阿尔维斯……”他说。<br/>
阿尔维斯动了动身子，然后清醒了过来，看着他。<br/>
辛格尔德在目光交流中感受到了对方和自己有着类似的心思。<br/>
“我是不是要死了。”他说。<br/>
阿尔维斯的身体震了一下。<br/>
“我觉得好疼。”辛格尔德吸了吸鼻子，继续陈述形成他这个观点基础的事实。“一直听到爸爸他们在说话，但是又听不清楚。他们听起来都好害怕。我以前听城堡里的人讲过，有人摔下马之后就死了……所以我是不是也会死掉。”<br/>
阿尔维斯已经习惯了回答他那些傻问题，但这一个他也不知道答案。要不是因为太担心，他也不会坚持留在这儿了。<br/>
“不知道，我去帮你叫大人来？”他说。<br/>
然后辛格尔德（毫不意外地）伤心地哭了起来，既然阿尔维斯都这样说，他肯定是没救了。阿尔维斯手足无措，试着用一些自己也听不明白的台词来安慰他。折腾了半天，总算惊动了外面的人，拜隆立马就赶来了。<br/>
看到的除了眼睛红红的儿子以外，还有一个脸色苍白的阿尔维斯。仔细一看，其实阿尔维斯也哭了，但他的流泪是静默无声的，只是在眼睛下面添上些阴影。就像他的心情一样，不仔细看的话是看不明白的吧。<br/>
他随后解答了一下辛格尔德的疑问。来治疗的司祭说了他没生命危险，只是需要卧床休息一段时间。听到这稳定又抚慰人心的话，辛格尔德总算相信了他，甚至重新露出了一点笑容。<br/>
“只要好好休息就能恢复了？”<br/>
“是啊，只要你别再干傻事。”<br/>
辛格尔德在这之后恢复了往日的乖巧，认真地点头。<br/>
”好了，跟阿尔维斯说你没事了，让他也去休息吧。“拜隆又安慰了他俩一阵，接着说。<br/>
”嗯……我没事了。……咦？阿尔维斯？“<br/>
辛格尔德骤然意识到阿尔维斯正用恶狠狠的眼光盯着他，不知道在想什么。<br/>
”那个……你也累了吗……“<br/>
”……笨蛋。“<br/>
阿尔维斯毫不留情地说着，接着突然扑过来在他脸上用力亲了一口，然后就在另外一大一小两个人反应过来之前跑了出去。</p><p>次日辛格尔德才发现自己的悲惨生活只是刚刚开始。第二天出现的阿尔维斯已经恢复了原本的冷静，但胳膊下却夹着本砖头厚的书。<br/>
”为了防止你太无聊，以后就由我来陪你吧。“他宣称。然后将那本书摊开，放到了辛格尔德的眼皮底下。<br/>
……”这是什么？“<br/>
”历史。“阿尔维斯的声音异常地无情。”反正你也迟早要学习的，不如就从现在开始吧。你还年轻，不应该就这样浪费时间。“<br/>
……<br/>
就这样，辛格尔德不由得思考了一下六岁算不算一个很年轻的年纪。</p><p>于是他被迫渡过了悲惨的三个月，除了天天躺着不能出去玩，还有换药时的疼痛之外，还必须忍受阿尔维斯在他耳边念一些他完全听不懂的内容。也不知道大人们都在想什么，竟然默许了这种单方面的精神虐待，甚至将这作为两个孩子感情好的证明。<br/>
但也许某些方面，他们说得没错。这是阿尔维斯第一次在某个人身上花费这么多的时间。<br/>
维尔托玛的小公爵精神成长得远远比他的身高要快，这个时候的他已经很少流露出内心的想法。他的眼睛也总是用审视的目光观察着每一个人。假以时日，那道目光会变得更加冰冷无情，如同刀锋般锐利，一切错误都将无所遁形。克尔特王子已经承认了自己的失败——已经没有任何人能将阿尔维斯恢复成原来的那个柔软又敏感的模样。<br/>
但他对辛格尔德就有种连自己都没意识到的温柔。他的眼神会变得柔和，声音会变轻，甚至流露出在别人面前绝不会有的小小任性。他只会和辛格尔德吵架，但也会把喜欢的事物分享给他。似乎也只有辛格尔德知道他的习惯，喜欢吃的食物，喜欢看的书籍。尽管席亚非的孩子还不知道这些都意味着什么。<br/>
到了夏天，辛格尔德终于又能下床走动了。虽然仍旧拄着拐杖，他还是很兴奋，特地跑到阿尔维斯的书房去给他展示了一次……<br/>
这次他看到一些不同的东西。在那个书房里放了一些药剂，还有天平，坩埚，和捣粉末用的杵和臼。阿尔维斯告诉他这是炼金术的实验材料，自己已经开始学习到操作的部分了。但更深入一些的内容，辛格尔德也听不太明白，只能感觉出好像很厉害的样子。阿尔维斯展示了一下将两种透明的药剂混合然后一下子改变了颜色，他就立刻认同了炼金术是一门伟大的技术。<br/>
不过阿尔维斯不屑地说这只是很普通的东西。<br/>
”总有一天我能实现更厉害的成就。到时候，什么事情都可以实现……“<br/>
他说，脑海里想起的事情，却只有母亲离去的那天松开了他的手。如今阿尔维斯已经不会为这个感到难过了，但不论他学会了多少伟大的知识，那都是已成定局而无可挽回的因果。</p><p>四，</p><p>古兰历七四九年在历史上是一个寻常的年份，没有任何大事发生。<br/>
但这一年拜隆辞去了他作为卫队队长的职务，回到了阔别多年的领地之中。与此同时，接替他职务的，是刚刚成年的维尔托玛公爵阿尔维斯。<br/>
但这并不算是一个很令人意外的决定。多年以来，所有认识王子的人都知道这件事迟早会发生的，他没有亲生子女，将阿尔维斯视如己出，而阿尔维斯对他也算相当敬爱，至少在表面上是这样。另外，阿尔维斯的才华和能力也得到了所有人的认可，甚至他俊美的容貌看上去都无可指摘。假如王子继续保持单身下去，他或许会成为古兰贝尔的摄政王吧。<br/>
唯一的问题就是他似乎没有对任何异性产生兴趣。事实上他从小到大，来提亲的人可以说是踏破了门槛，但最终都在阿尔维斯本人的意愿之下败下阵来。<br/>
另一方面，拜隆只身回到领地，却将自己十五岁的长子留在了王都。这个少年已经接受了完整的骑士训练，不过按照父亲的意思，他仍旧要到军校去受训，学习战争的知识。毕竟领军打仗是一个领主最重要的任务，所以辛格尔德可以说是没别的选择。</p><p>“我会给你写信的。”辛格尔德说。<br/>
“你是笨蛋吗？”阿尔维斯淡淡地说。<br/>
他俩并没有整整十年都待在一起。两边都偶尔会回到各自的领地上去，但彼此间的关系却一直维持了下来。阿尔维斯并没有觉得这次分别和往常有什么不一样。不过每次分开，辛格尔德都是这种好像再也见不到面一样的反应就是了。他这么多年来都是这个样子，好像永远长不大似的。<br/>
“好吧……但是听说学校管理得很严格，而且时不时要到深山老林去训练。”辛格尔德告诉他。“所以就算都在王都，我们可能也不能见面了。”<br/>
“那就等你回来再说吧。”阿尔维斯看了他一眼，微微扬起嘴角。“反正过几年之后你一定就把我忘了。”<br/>
“我不会的。”少年固执地回答他。“总之……你也要记得回信。”<br/>
阿尔维斯叹了口气。<br/>
“等我有空了我就回你。”他懒洋洋地说。当然，心里并没有表面上一样毫不在意。“总之，到那边记得好好休息，不用太认真学也没关系。”<br/>
反正所谓军校的课程，只是给贵族子弟们走个过场，真正拿这当一回事的人不多。在克尔特王子主持政务的这些年，古兰贝尔享受着难得的和平，已经不再有人记得如何发动战争了。或许这样才是最好的。他希望辛格尔德也像那样随便鬼混一下就好。<br/>
阿尔维斯拥抱了一下辛格尔德，看着他的背影踏上来接他的马车。然后他忽然觉得自己其实也有些不舍。毕竟这次分别要三年的时间……确实也够久的了。</p><p>“我应该恭喜你吧？得到了早就想要的职位。”<br/>
曼弗罗伊的样子倒是十年来都没怎么变，看起来还是那么阴沉。这十年来在他的指导下，阿尔维斯已经学会了他几乎全部的知识，也已经协助他改进了那台织布机的许多部分。现在阿尔维斯已经了解它工作的原理了。<br/>
说到底就是“计算”。<br/>
严格来说，这其实是相当艰涩的问题。<br/>
炼金术师们曾经尝试过走另一条路，试图通过神秘而不可知的力量去引发奇迹，但最终都失败了。人类的灵魂对那些奇迹而言似乎过于渺小，不管他们献上多少祭品，换来的都只有灾难和失败。这次，一个占星术师告诉他们另一条路。<br/>
“以前的学者们就在思考一个问题。当我们画一条线的时候，这条线上的点是无穷无尽的，但是另一条比它更长的线，也同样如此。那么，这两条线的长度并不相等，是不是意味着‘无限’和‘无限’之间也有着区别？”<br/>
“还有另外一个问题。比如，自然数和偶数的数量是相等的吗？我们可以无穷无尽地数下去，但是另一方面，将每个自然数乘以二，就会得到一个偶数，那么理论上每个自然数都会对应着一个偶数，是不是意味着它们的数量其实是完全等同的？”<br/>
“……所以，这是一种对应关系。假如两个同样是无穷大的集合，其中的一部分可以经由某种数学关系映射到另外的集合中的话……”<br/>
这位学者讲解着他研究出来的数学。那只是他出于兴趣而思考的学问的一部分。在他的讲解之中，世界的每一部分都由“数”而组成。阿尔维斯能感受得出来，在这些知识里同样有着令人畏惧的成分……是一种内在的恐怖。每次他沉浸在思考之中的时候，都无法将自己的思绪抽离，就像是那里面有什么东西吸引着他似的。<br/>
学者说阿尔维斯是他教过的最聪明的学生，这不是一句恭维，而是事实确实如此。但很可惜阿尔维斯是个公爵——所以他没办法将自己的生命都投入这门深奥的学问。<br/>
某种意义上这也是种幸运。<br/>
面对曼弗罗伊，阿尔维斯移动着右手，在白纸上画出一些图案和炼金术的公式。<br/>
“那个人的话给了我们一些启发。在这个世界之外……还有另外无限多重世界。也就是说，在一部分世界之中，同样有着我们，并且正在制造这部机器。人类的思想或感觉是无法跨越时空的，但最基本的以太却可以——换句话说，如果每个世界的同一台机器通过某种方式运作起来的话，便能无限地扩充它的计算能力……”<br/>
老炼金术士眼中的光芒闪烁了一下：“……用这个方法吗？我还真的没有想过……说不定……那是可以实现的……”<br/>
“你们之前求助于人的生命和灵魂，是因为灵魂也是‘无限’的一部分。但那条路基本是走不通的，或许用这种方式……”<br/>
“我们可以使用‘世界’的力量。”</p><p>阿尔维斯不知道自己那天触碰了什么，他忽然觉得，有个庞大的东西似乎注视了自己一下。宇宙不可名状的感知拂过他的灵魂，让他感到一阵战栗与恐惧。每次窥探这世界的奥义的时候，他都意识到那个东西的存在。<br/>
它是“神”吗？阿尔维斯自问。炼金术师之中也有许多人相信神的存在，却没有一个人能成功地接近它。<br/>
总而言之，触犯禁忌对他们来说似乎都是微不足道的事情。曼弗罗伊早就对这些事情毫不在意了，一心只剩下接近真理的执念，而阿尔维斯本来就无法无天。在这个新的方向确立之后，阿尔维斯邀请了更多学者来分担每一部分的工作，使得这个结合了人类智慧的设计在不停地向前推进。克尔特王子曾经表达过一些对这种事的担忧，但都被阿尔维斯巧妙地掩盖了过去。<br/>
这研究早就超越了古兰贝尔王室的需求，但对阿尔维斯来说，这只是满足了他的野心和求知欲望的小小一部分。</p><p>辛格尔德回过头，发现自己被十几个人包围着，都是军校的学生，而且每一个的手上都拿着武器。<br/>
不是训练用的剑，而是真正的，开过刃的武器。他们似乎早有准备，将辛格尔德包围在短短的一道城墙的狭缝里。<br/>
辛格尔德只得抽出自己的佩剑，那是把两面开刃的刺剑，剑身很轻而剑尖特别长，是父亲在卫队时曾经佩戴过的。辛格尔德使用它的结论后是，这武器几乎可以后发先至，在一对一的战斗中击杀任何敌人，但在被围攻的情况可就没那么有利了。<br/>
几乎不用问自己为什么得罪了这些人——为首的学生在脸上还有着新鲜的伤口，是他前几天用剑留下的。<br/>
“辛格尔德。”那个家伙冷笑着。“看来是时候教育你一些对学长的尊重了。不管你是公爵的儿子还是什么，只要没人发现你的尸体就没事了吧。”<br/>
辛格尔德将后背抵上了墙壁，他也知道这种情况下逃跑是不可能的，那么至少要避免被围攻的窘境。<br/>
他能看得出来，这些学生应该算是某个帮派的成员。总会有一些人喜欢借助人数来形成优势，所以他们就在学校里结成这种类似小圈子的组织。辛格尔德知道，这些人几乎肆无忌惮地欺负所有新生，自己之前也只是因为身份是公爵的儿子，所以得以幸免而已。<br/>
“不管我是什么，起码我不会像这样，有人给自己撑腰才会觉得自己很了不起。”辛格尔德一贯性格温和，但这种时候也忍不住出言讽刺了一下。<br/>
“呵呵，看来你真的是想找死了，我们上！”<br/>
随着那人这样一喊，十几个人将武器纷纷对准了他的方向一路进逼。虽然都是些小混混级别的人物，但他们好歹也掌握了一些基本的套路，因此倒也算得进退有序。随后，这些人冲进了小巷子。辛格尔德握紧剑，紧盯着武器的来路，真正到了战斗的时候几乎是没有思考的余地，他果断将剑往中间一挥，感觉到巨大的力度传来，似乎挡开了一杆枪头。<br/>
接着另一个人看准他拿剑的手，从右侧攻来——这是个很巧妙的选择，因为辛格尔德贴着墙转身不便，几乎没法防御这个方向。<br/>
辛格尔德努力将剑势收回，向左撤了一步，但也只是勉强地避开了那一剑，接着他措手不及地感觉到左边肩头一痛——似乎被什么东西砍中了。<br/>
“认命吧，在这种地方作战你是没有希望的。”那个带头围攻他的人得意洋洋地说。<br/>
辛格尔德心想，这家伙可能真的会杀了自己。他没有余裕去检查自己的伤势，因为下一波攻击眼看又要到了。<br/>
“够了吧，这就是古兰贝尔的精英？”一个带着轻蔑的声音自身边响起。<br/>
所有人都将目光投向小巷的入口，进来的人有着一头金发，披着一件红色披风，看起来异常地显眼。而他挂在腰间的那把剑有着样式相当繁复的剑锷与剑鞘，要么它就是个装饰品，要么它就绝不是普通货色。<br/>
“艾尔特夏！”有人喊出了他的名字，似乎，还带着某种畏惧。<br/>
艾尔特夏冷冷地扫了这些人一眼：“以多欺少，这也算是骑士的行径吗？不过你们要是真想打一场的话我也不介意。”<br/>
说着他将那把剑拔了出来，握在手中，剑身颤动着，逐渐绽放出一团血雾般的红色。这把剑似乎比艾尔特夏本人更加渴望战斗。<br/>
传说中的魔剑“米斯特汀”……<br/>
辛格尔德听说过这把剑，它和自己家族的提尔芬一样是威力强大的剑，但只有被认可的人才足以驾驭。辛格尔德曾经提出想用一下圣剑，都被父亲以他还不成熟的理由拒绝了。面前这个学生这样年轻就可以使用这把魔剑，让他不禁有些吃惊。<br/>
“是——艾尔特夏，你给我等着！”似乎不止一个人吃过魔剑的亏，这些家伙们窃窃私语，然后，为首那个人随便丢下一句台词，一堆人就作鸟兽散了。艾尔特夏翻了翻白眼，似乎连话都懒得给一句，径直走到了辛格尔德的面前。<br/>
“哦……你就是席亚非的辛格尔德吧。”他伸出一只手，和辛格尔德握了握。“初次见面，我是诺迪昂的艾尔特夏——相信你刚刚已经听过我的名字了。”<br/>
“我知道你。”辛格尔德承认。他面前的这家伙在学校里挺有名的，是个话题中心人物。“不过，你怎么会出现在这……”<br/>
“哦？当然是来找你的了，因为前几天，学校里都在说你跟某人打了一架，划伤了他的脸。”艾尔特夏笑道。“我比较好奇你到底有多强而已。”<br/>
“我……？我并不是很强吧……”辛格尔德想起几天前那场战斗，虽然自己赢了，但他并没有觉得有什么可夸耀的。因为那场战斗，他还被学校关了三天的禁闭。<br/>
“战斗中要杀死对方很容易，但要控制力道，只留下一道小小的伤口，就说明已经强大到可以随心所欲的程度了。要不是亲眼看见你，我都不相信一个同龄人会有这种技巧。当然，在真正的战场上，纯粹的蛮力或许更加有用，就像刚才那样。”艾尔特夏将剑还回鞘里，微笑道。“我们去喝一杯？”<br/>
辛格尔德刚想说我父亲嘱托我不能喝酒——然后就被艾尔特夏抓起来拖走了，对方似乎根本没考虑到他拒绝的可能性。辛格尔德只好在心里苦笑，看来这又是一个擅长颐指气使的家伙。不过，应该是个不错的人吧。辛格尔德莫名地对他挺有好感的。</p><p>“我还有一个问题。你是怎么得罪那几个家伙的？好像新生都会绕着那些人走，而且你之前应该也挺低调的吧。”<br/>
他俩天南海北地聊了不少话题，越聊越是投机。也不知怎么的，艾尔特夏顺口问起了之前的事。<br/>
“因为我听到他们在说某人的坏话，忍不住争论了几句……”辛格尔德叹气。“我的一个朋友。”<br/>
“是谁啊，竟然会让这里的人说闲话……”<br/>
“……阿尔维斯。”<br/>
气氛忽然微妙地沉默下来。<br/>
“嗯……我没有想过。”辛格尔德皱起眉头。“在这个学校里竟然会有这么多对他不利的传闻，我以为……”<br/>
“我确实也听说过。”艾尔特夏并没有忌讳，很坦率地回答。“……那家伙作为公爵的手段很残酷……而且对邪恶的法术特别感兴趣。甚至有传说他和之前暗黑教团什么的有牵扯。也有人说，他的母亲用什么方式才得到了克尔特殿下的宠爱……反正都是些很难听的话。不过……”<br/>
“不过阿尔维斯根本不是那样的人！”辛格尔德忍不住又气愤起来了。“他只是不屑于和别人解释而已。”<br/>
“好啦好啦，这么说的话，我在传说中大概也不是什么好人吧。”艾尔特夏淡定道。“反正流言都是越传越过火的。”<br/>
辛格尔德放松了一点：“对……反正，那些人什么都敢说……我从小就认识阿尔维斯了，他并不是别人所说的样子……”<br/>
但是，事实上他也没有那么确定。阿尔维斯在他面前是一副面孔，但在别人面前总是戴着冰冷的面具。辛格尔德即使再迟钝，有些事情也是能感觉出来的。</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>五，</p><p>“真是个笨蛋。”阿尔维斯读着手中的信，忍不住地想道。<br/>在王都的学校里也有他的亲信，所以辛格尔德的事情早就传到他耳朵里了。但这个家伙写过来的信却全是无关紧要的琐事。而且还絮絮叨叨讲了一大串，也不知道他从哪里找来的那么多话题。从饮食讲到同学，从课程讲到历史，真正重要的东西却绝口不提。<br/>阿尔维斯转动着手里的羽毛笔，不知道自己为什么会这么烦躁。这段时间里，那个实验的进展很快，王子交给他的工作也很顺利。但就是因为这样，阿尔维斯才觉得分外不安。他不知道自己为什么开始想念辛格尔德，脑子里充斥着他的事。一想到那家伙也许在学校里和新的好友打成一片，阿尔维斯就觉得很不开心。<br/>他也想给辛格尔德写点什么，但脑子里转了一圈，发现自己真正可说的好像只有“无事发生”。<br/>春天就要来了……城墙外的树木已绽放出新绿。阿尔维斯拉开了窗帘，感受湿润而清新的空气扑面而来。从城堡上向下望，巴哈拉的城市中忙碌而平凡的日常净收眼底。<br/>那是和他无关的一些场景。他忽然意识到这段时间里自己过得很累。<br/>他拿起挂在门边的外套，决心出去一趟。</p><p>“怎么了？阿尔维斯阁下？”<br/>阿尔维斯背过身去，身后的女人赤裸的胳膊环住了他，但被他推开了。<br/>她微微颤抖着，但没有再说什么。阿尔维斯紧闭着眼睛，心想，没想到妓女也会因为被人拒绝而感受到伤害。<br/>这不是第一次来找她了……虽然不同的女人比较有新鲜感，但熟悉的人偶尔更适合享受。她知道他喜欢怎样的体位，也知道他眼神和话语的含义，而且不会多问些什么。换句话说，就是足够有职业精神。<br/>“行了，你可以走了。”阿尔维斯闭着眼睛说。“我的贴身侍从会给你酬金的。”<br/>传来悉悉簌簌的声音，他知道妓女正在穿着衣服，但他并不打算睁开眼睛。他已经嘱托侍从给她双倍的价格。这样她下次才能继续忍受与迎合阿尔维斯的反应。他听着她彻底走出房间，拉上门，这才真正地放松下来。<br/>下次，也许我可以到舞会上去勾引什么贵族家的千金。<br/>他想象着这个邪恶的念头。<br/>他知道自己继承了母亲的容貌，只要愿意的话，是能迷上涉世未深的女孩子的。假如他将自己的内心稍微敞开一些，她们会迫不及待地将少女的青春和感情灌注进去，试图填满那片荒原吧。女性在需要飞蛾扑火的时候总是意外地勇敢。<br/>但这时多少也让他想起母亲。<br/>阿尔维斯尝试过和她和解，特别是在进入妓女的身体的时候，他小时候在城堡里见过的端庄的公爵夫人的画像就会满怀恶意地闯进来。哪怕一切结束，进入贤者时间，他仍然感觉自己在和那份恶意缠斗。<br/>外面有人送来了他要的东西——一杯酒。阿尔维斯将那杯红色的液体灌入喉中，姿态非常地不优雅。但是胃中升腾的热量让他十分舒适。他让侍从出去，自己重新躺下，让酒精开始发挥作用。</p><p>给辛格尔德的回信还是没能积攒到足够的材料，而对方的下一封却又来了，仍旧是那么啰嗦的风格，漫无边际地讲着他看到的所有事。也许在青春少年的眼中，随便什么无聊的东西都能刻骨铭心。<br/>阿尔维斯努力想了半天能给他讲些什么，却只能想起那些妓女和他度过的每一个荒唐夜晚。而那是辛格尔德在拼命回避的东西，是他不断向身边的人试图否认的事实。说实在的，阿尔维斯根本不介意自己的名声会变成怎样，辛格尔德的信任则只是加剧了他继续作践自己的念头。这段时间，他甚至变得有些依赖那些东西了，性，酒精与幻像。<br/>但他总得给辛格尔德留点什么，好写在信里，让他们的“友情”显得熠熠生辉。<br/>幸好艾达公爵克洛德的来访，打断了他进一步的念头。<br/>克洛德是专程从领地上跑来找他的，这让阿尔维斯也挺意外。艾达家族掌控着教团，换句话说，有着不容忽视的地位。<br/>“我前些日子到布拉基之塔去了一趟。”克洛德简单地说。<br/>“哦？是为了什么呢？”<br/>“其实是因为王国的现状，让我有些担忧。您应该也明白的，国王陛下年纪大了……而库尔特王子到了现在还没结婚。”克洛德叹了口气。“但……我在塔中祈求到的，却是更加不祥的预兆……”<br/>“……是什么？”<br/>“在王国中有着黑色的影子。在这里有人尝试禁忌的仪式。”<br/>阿尔维斯沉默了。神很少给世人这么明确而急迫的警告。他知道，王国的炼金术实验正在跨越一些界限。<br/>但我没做错……我没有违背任何伦理，也没有用人类来做实验。他想。神并没有正当的理由阻止他。假如他们连这点小小的挑战都害怕，那就只不过是软弱的伪神罢了，根本不配支配人类的命运。<br/>不过，克洛德对这件事又知道多少呢？<br/>他试探地问道：“那么您为什么来找我？”<br/>”想要您的帮助，因为我并不是很擅长炼金术之类的魔法。要想调查此事的话，就只能找别人了。”<br/>“哦？感谢您的信任。不过，我可没有任何线索。”<br/>克洛德静静地看着他，像是要观察他似的，不过阿尔维斯脸上的面具纹丝不动。<br/>阿尔维斯信誓旦旦地保证他会继续调查下去的，就这样将克洛德送出了门。不过，在神父走后，他却忽然感到一阵欣喜。引发了神的注意，就说明，他的方向是对的……<br/>他忽然有了给辛格尔德写信的灵感，于是回到房间里，奋笔疾书。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>